One Soul Mistake
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: When the Vocaloids dare to leave their program to have some fun, will their decision be a grand mistake?
1. Leaving MMD

"Aw c'mon Miku! This is so boring! Let's just leave!" a bright golden haired boy complained.

"No, Len! Even if we want to leave, we can't! I know living in a white empty void IS boring, but this IS OUR home," the teal-haired Miku sighed.

She too, didn't like the place she forced to call home, but alas, her and her vocaloid family were forced to stay here in MIKU MIKU DANCE. Or MMD for short.

She was in stuck in the program, and couldn't leave. It was possible to leave, but she feared she wouldn't come back.

The Creator once told them that one of the vocaloids from MMD dared to leave to seek excitement. But The Creator warned him. Dismissing The Creator's pleas, he left anyways, not to be heard from again.

And Miku didn't want that to happen at all. So she basically forced herself to be happy here in MMD. But that wasn't enough for her.

She craved excitement like Len, but she dared not express it. For The Creator already punished Len for saying so.

* * *

"God! I hate it here! Just kick me out like you said you would!" Len yelled at the empty void.

**_"I would, but you see, foolish boy, I cannot let you leave. Must you do, we will never see you again."_**

"But Creator! I hate it here! All we do is let people pamper and move us around! We're basically slaves! You know they made me make out with Rin?! She's my sister for crying out loud!" Len protested.

**_"Fine, leave. But do not go banging on the MMD border. If you do, you will be disintegrated to pixels. Besides, it is very comfy here. I do not see why you desire to leave."_**

"Because I'm not a boring person like you! Geez Louise!" Len yelled. He finished the argument with that statement and stormed off.

"Len? Are you okay? We heard you yelling at The Creator. You're not planning something stupid are you?" Miku questioned.

"Oh, me? No. Why would dare say a thing like that?" Len said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up! But, no really. What the hell are you planning?" Rin asked in annoyance.

"Well I-" Len was cut off as he flew across the empty void with Rin.

"No! Not again!" Len screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs.

They started to make-out. Len hated when people made them do that in their animations. They even changed their facial expressions so it looks like they're enjoying it.

Miku knew that Len actually despises looking like he enjoys kissing Rin.

"Oh my God. I'm glad that's over," Len panted.

"I'm done! Len we're going with your idea!" Rin declared.

"WE ARE?!" Miku and Len said in unison.

"Yes! Go get the others! Tonight while The Creator is charging, we leave. For a world where we don't have to have twincest!" Rin said.

* * *

As Rin, Len and Miku were creeping through the save files, they came across The Creator's.

"Ooo, let's delete it!" Len quietly whispered.

"No! He is providing our home!" Miku slapped him across the face.

Len fell in The Creators folder, causing some of the contents to fly out.

"OMG! Miku you broke The Creator!" Rin giggled.

"Rin! That's not funny!" Miku said in a serious tone. Rin's smile vanished.

"C'mon! I see our folders!" Len declared as he crawled out of the folder. He didn't like The Creator, so he dared not to fix the file.

Walking towards their file, a message box appeared.

**Do really want to extract the file Vkkl78252jnfvocaloid_3?**

**YES NO**

Wanting to leave the vocaloids, pressed yes.

Then screen went black, and the rest of the vocaloids flew out of the folder. The screen turned white and a black dot appeared on the middle.

The dot suddenly turned into a turning swirl, sucking in the vocaloids.

"MIKU, RIN, HELP ME!" Len yelled at the top of his lungs. He was instantly sucked into the black hole. He was the first to go. Then the rest of the inhabitants were sucked in as well.

Nothing was heard except the words _**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune o sasu** **nara...**_


	2. The DWMA, Soul, and Maka

As Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, and Gumi, opened their eyes, they looked at each other.

"Miku! You're wearing a trench coat!" Len said.

"Ew, Len what's up with your hair? It's spikier than usual!" Gumi yelled.

"AH! I have boobs!" Gakupo yelled.

"Why am I wearing a belly shirt like Rin?" asked Luka.

"My hair is spiky like Len's!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Am I a dude?" asked Gumi.

The vocaloids were right. Many things about their normal selves were altered. Miku's hairstyle was the same, but she wore a trench coat, and a gray and teal theme colored school girl outfit. Len's hair was spiky and swept to the side with a head band. He wore a sweatshirt and jeans. Gumi was a guy, with three white stripes through his/her hair. And 'Gumi' wore a green and black themed color tux that was very symmetrical.

Luka and Rin wore the same outfits, with the hats and ties. Kaito's hair was very spiky, enough to stand up on its own. He wore a sleeveless shirt, and some shorts. Gakupo had boobs, and wore a dress with a star on the right breast.

"What are you all doing lollygagging around? We have an urgent assignment for you guys to do!" a man with a large screw though his head said.

"What? Who are you?" Miku asked the man.

"Don't play games with me Maka. Now we must go to Lord Death! He has an urgent mission you three must do!" The white haired man said.

"I'm not Maka. My name is Miku. I'm a vocaloid," She insisted she wasn't this Maka girl.

"Wait what? Vocaloids only exist in MMD. Wait...are you guys vocaloids who escaped MMD? What are you doing in the internet? You're messing up the original script of Soul Eater!" The man continued.

"Soul Eater? What's that?" Len asked.

"Come, I'll tell you," And the man led the way.

* * *

"So we're students here at the DWMA?" Miku asked.

"Yes, and I still do not understand how you managed to leave MMD," The man, known as Dr. Stein, said.

"Well, I hate The Creator, and staying in an empty space for too long, while being forced to make out with my sister gets me annoyed," Len said.

"Hmm," Dr. Stein said.

"How do you know so much about vocaloids and MMD?" Miku asked.

"Well you know the legend of the lost vocaloid? I'm the vocaloid who dared to leave MMD," Dr. Stein said.

"No way dude! You're my hero!" Len said in amazement.

"Now, you musn't let Lord Death know you're vocaloids, or he will banish you to the Virus World," Dr. Stein explained.

"What's the 'Virus World'?" Miku asked.

"It's a world where you get tortured by being eaten by a virus, only to come back to life again the next day to be eaten again," Dr. Stein finished.

"Geez! That's sounds awful! I hope we don't get caught!" Len said terrified.

"Um who are these 'Maka' and 'Soul' people you speak of?" Luka questioned the man.

"You see, since we live in an anime, Maka and Soul are some of our main characters," He continued, "And right now because our programming on this computer can only allow so many characters on our show, and those two are the first on our show's list, they've been kicked outta here!" He said, rolling on his chair, only to fall over.

"So does that mean because we have taken the majority of their places, they've taken our places in MMD?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, precisely," He said.

"Well, while we're still here, let's enjoy being in actual world!" Len said grinning.


End file.
